Escape from the Parallel Universe
by volcanion
Summary: Everyone thought they had there happy ending but what happens when there happy ending gets ripped away and there stuck with false memories. Only Derek Cora and Kyle know the truth. With something chasing them as they try and break this curse. What happens when these 3 try and find a away to make everyone remember? Scalia Liayden Styia Kyra


**I do not own teen wolf. If i did it wouldnt of ended anyways on with the story**

chapter 1

Malia stood outside Scott's house debating on going in. She was in love with her best friend. Something always pulled her to him like a connection. She knew something pulled him to her its always has been that and it will always will be. He was her alpha and king. She hoped she could be his queen and Luna.

She was about to leave when the door opened she knew it was him she could smell his scent always. He walked over to her pulling her into his arms. Being this close made her heart flutter.

"What's wrong Lia?" he asked her.

"I'm tired I can't sleep anymore." her voice said so fragile.

"nightmares?" he asked softly.

She nodded and started crying. Scott picked her up and carried her inside ignoring the stares from the pack. Once they were in his room he sat on the bed with her in his lap. Her head on his shoulder as she broke down. Scott runner her back and hummed a tune which was slowly calming her down.

Scott laid them both down on the bed. Malia put her head on his chest clinging onto him tight like she afraid he would leave her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and they both drifted off to sleep.

(Kyle's pov)

After an hour of Scott walking in while carrying a crying Malia I went to check on them. They were both asleep cuddling Scott held her protectively and she hung onto him as if her life depended on it. I smiled after taking a photo I closed the door and walked down.

The pack looked at me worried.

"she'll be okay shes a fighter we all know that. Scott's her best option right now always has been and always will be." I said in a voice no one dared argued with.

"who who wants to watch a movie?" Lydia asked.

I smiled at her and she winked at me. My wolf wanted her. I have to stay in control. We're just friends I try to tell myself.

Lydia puts on the greatest showmen which I just got. I shook my head and grinned as she smiled at me and sat next to me on the live seat. Liam and Hayden were on the couch. Stiles and allison were on a recliner chair with allie in his lap.

After 3 movies everyone was asleep except me. I shook my head somethings never change. I laid Lydia on the couch putting a blanket over her. I kissed her forehead and said in a low voice "sweet dreams love"

I walked upstairs to check on my brother and his mate. I know they are mates which is why I'm trying to play matchmaker. I opened the door and Scott got up and walked quietly over to me and we went to my room.

(Scott's pov)

"how is she?" my brother asked me.

"seems to be sleeping okay I'm worried about her though." I said.

Kyle lit a smoke and gave me one. I took it. it was very rare when I did this and he knew that.

"why? what happened?" He asked me with concern.

"she never breaks down. something is seriously wrong." I said as he nodded.

I finished my cigarette when I heard screaming from my room.

"go!" kyle said.

I gave him an apologetic smile and ran off seeing him grin before I was back in my room. I put Malia back in my arms and she calmed down waking up.

"where were you?" she asked in a small voice.

"checking in with Kyle sorry I didn't mean to leave you never again I promise." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She leaned onto me more.

"want to talk about it?"

"everyone died I couldn't save the Pack or you especially you." she said with tears.

"shh I'm right here I would never leave you behind ever. I promise you that Lia." I said holding her as she calmed down.

"I'm hungry can somewhere?" she asked.

"yeah milkshakes and fries or McDonalds?" I asked her.

"we could do both at McDonalds come on." she said dragging me.


End file.
